Saikyo Tag League
The Saikyo Tag League (Strongest Tag League in English) is a round-robin tag team tournament held by Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW). It was created in 1999 as the Maximum Tag League, as a continuation of a regular tag team tournament held since 1999 but in 2011 to 2012 the tournament was named Big Japan Tag League and gained the name to it's current in 2013. In 2014 BJW since they had the deathmatch and strong divisions the separated in two blocks until 2016 they separated into 4 blocks of each division. The winners of the tournament, assuming they do not already hold the belts, they get a title shot for the BJW Tag Team Championship. The Saikyo Tag League is held under a points system, with two points for a win, one for a time limit draw and none for any other kind of a draw or a loss. The team finishing a top the points standings are the winners. Matches in the have a 30-minute time limit. List of winners 1999 The 1999 Maximum Tag League featured four teams, and was held from October 27 to November 8. 2000 The 2000 Maximum Tag League featured four teams in each block, and was held from October 27 to November 8. 2001 The 2001 Maximum Tag League featured five teams, and was held from September 11 to Spetember 23. 2002 The 2002 Maximum Tag League featured five teams in two blocks and was held from October 27 to November 8. 2003 The 2003 Maximum Tag League featured five teams, and was held from October 27 to November 8. 2009 The 2009 Maximum Tag League was held from February 13 to May 28. The returned to use a multi-block system, featuring 5 teams in two blocks, with the winners of each block facing each other in the final, contested for the vacant BJW Tag Team Championship which were vacated by Mammoth Sasaki and Daisuke Sekimoto. † Kasai injured himself shortly after the start of the tournament the rest of he and Numazawa's matches were forfeited. †Tanaka replaced Mammoth Sasaki due to inury. The team was penalized one point for this. †Originally Ito and Shuji Ishikawa won the match but Ito injured himself so they were replaced by Masashi Takeda and Isami Kodaka. 2011 The 2011 Big Japan Tag League was held from September 19 to November 22. The tournament was held in a round robin dual block format. 2012 The 2012 Big Japan Tag League was held from September 25 to November 24. Outside participation included Jun Ogawauchi and Amigo Suzuki from SECRET BASE. The final match was for the BJW Tag Team Champions which was won by Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto. 2013 The 2013 Saikyo Tag League was held from September 25 to November 22. In block B the team of Ryuji Ito and Yoshihito Sasaki had to forfeit their matches due to Sasaki suffering a meniscus and cruciate ligament in his right knee. 2014 The 2014 Saikyo Tag League was held from September 20 to November 22. It was the first time that it was divided into Strong and Deathmatch block. 2015 The 2015 Saikyo Tag League was held from September 21 to October 29. The final match was for the BJW Tag Team Champions which was won by Daisuke Sekimoto and Yuji Okabayashi. 2016 The 2016 Saikyo Tag League was held from September 4 to October 31. It was the first time that was divided into 2 blocks of each division. 2017 The 2017 Saikyo Tag League was held from September 2 to October 15. 2018 The 2018 Saikyo Tag League would be held from August 12 to October 25. Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto were forced to pull out of the tournament and forfeit all of their last matches, after Kodaka suffered a jaw injury during Pro Wrestling BASARA show. 2019 The 2019 Saikyo Tag League would be held from September 1 to November 26. Gallery |-| Gallery= stltrophy.jpg|Trophy |-| Winners= kodakatakeda.jpg|Masashi Takeda and Isami Kodaka stlbj.jpg|Daisuke Sekimoto and Yuji Okabayashi stlkm.jpg|Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto stlkh.jpg|Hideyoshi Kamitani and Daichi Hashimoto HamaNakanoueBJWtag.jpg|Ryota Hama and Yasufumi Nakanoue stlio.jpg|Shigehiro Irie and Yuji Okabayashi Category:Events Category:Tournaments Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Events Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Tournaments